Meeting the Parents
by TrueBeliever831
Summary: Lavender meets her boyfriend's parents and it does not go as planned.


**Meeting the Parents**

"Do you think they will like me?"

Dudley looked over at his girlfriend, fidgeting nervously in her seat, her honey blonde hair gleamed in the evening sun and he couldn't help but smile. She was completely gorgeous. "How could they not? You're an angel." He said with honesty. She was his angel. He had never believed that such a perfect woman could exist, until the day he met Lavender. "Don't be nervous. I love you, so they will love you."

Lavender shot him a grateful smile and entwined her fingers with his. "I love you too."

 **x-x-x**

Number 4 Privet Drive had been waiting for them after the war. His parents still complained that they had to leave their home in the first place but, Dudley hadn't minded the time away. It had made him think and thinking had made him a better person. He loved his parents and he loved his home and he was grateful for everything they had done for him but, sometimes he was ashamed of his past. He had made a lot of mistakes when he was younger and even though he knew he could never change them, he was working hard to be a better person.

Number 4 was just the way he remembered it before he left for University. The garden was mowed, the hedges trimmed to perfection, and his father's freshly washed car sat out in the driveway, gleaming in the last rays of evening sun.

He pulled in behind the silver sedan and cut the engine. He gave his girlfriend's hand a gentle squeeze before getting out of the car and jogging around to open her door. He held her hand as they made their way up to the front door where his mother was waiting for him, a smile on her face.

"Duddy! We are so glad you are home. Is this the lovely young lady you keep telling us about?" His mother pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his cheek before turning her attention toward Lavender. Lavender gave a nervous smile.

"Yes mum, this is my girlfriend Lavender, Lav, my mum."

"It's nice to meet you ma'am." Lavender held out her hand, which his mother took.

"You too dear, please come in. Dinner is on the table and your father can't wait to see you." Petunia Dursley ushered them inside and closed the door. Lavender followed Dudley through the narrow hallway toward the dining room where a large man with an even larger mustache sat with a cup of coffee.

"Dudley! My boy!" He bellowed when Dudley entered the room and stood to greet his son. "So glad to have you home, and who is this lovely creature."

"This is Lavender, Dad."

"Oh yes. I've heard quite a lot about you." Vernon Dursley said. "Sit, please. Petunia has made quite the meal for use to enjoy! All of your favorites Dudley."

Dudley smiled and pulled the chair out for Lavender, with a thank you she sat down, fixing the skirt of her dress. Petunia carried over a large roast and potatoes and a rather elegantly decorated pudding for dessert. Once everyone was served the group began to eat the meal. After complimenting Petunia on her cooking Lavender sat quietly and listened to Dudley and his father talk about football. Petunia smiled enthusiastically but, never joined in the conversation.

Once the boys fell silent, Petunia turned to Lavender, "So dear, how did you meet Duddy?"

"Well, I met your son while he was in London picking up some things he needed for school. He was very sweet and invited me for coffee and I accepted. He was such a gentleman. We talked and found out we have quite a lot in common." Lavender smiled and continued, "We met for dinner later that week. It was lovely. After dinner we went to a party at my friend's flat and it was such a coincidence we ran into your nephew there and I explained I went to school with him. After finding out he was related to Harry I was so disappointed I hadn't met him sooner." Lavender looked around the table, her smile vanishing as she noticed the uncomfortable looks on Dudley and Petunia's faces.

"Well that is quite a lovely story, dear" Petunia said stiffly, collecting dishes. "Vernon would you mind helping me with the dishes?"

"Oh, I could help you Mrs. Dursley." Lavender volunteered.

"No, no that is quite alright. This is very valuable china." She collected some plates and trotted off to the kitchen. Vernon followed closely behind, carrying his and Dudley's plates.

"What did I do wrong?" Lavender turned to Dudley, "Everything was going so well, what did I say?"

"They aren't too fond of Harry. It's okay. They will get over it." He smiled and patted her hand but, the look in his eye told her he was lying.

She was about to reply when his cell phone rang, "Sorry love. I've got to get this. It will only take two seconds." He kissed her cheek before disappearing into the hall to answer the call.

Lavender sighed. She couldn't believe she had messed up so badly. She loved Dudley and she had hoped meeting his parents would have gone better than this.

She considered grabbing her boyfriend and making a run for it before Petunia came out with the plates for dessert but thought better of it. She was not the type of woman to run and hide. In fact, she was the exact opposite. So, with all of the strength she could muster, she got up and headed for the kitchen, determined to make things right.

She reached the doorway and was about to step inside when she heard Petunia and Vernon talking in hushed voices.

"If she went to school with _him_ that means she is one of _them."_ Vernon muttered. "Surely Dudley would never mix up with _that sort."_

"Maybe she has some kind of spell on him. Maybe she did something to our poor boy." Petunia replied dramatically. "She saw him and now she has brainwashed him."

"She is definitely up to something. We need to do something to get Dudley away from her. Did you see those scars on her neck? She is clearly dangerous. Why else would she look like that? And she is friends with _him._ She is certainly no good. We must bring Dudley home at once."

Petunia nodded her agreement and turned get the desert the plates. "Over desert we will just say we need his help at home and once he is home we can make sure he stays away from that _freak."_ Petunia looked up and her eyes met Lavender's, her mouth forming a silent O.

Lavender felt herself trembling. She could think of a thousand things she wanted to say to them but instead, she took a deep breath, turned on her heel and left, grabbing Dudley's hand as she went. He followed her to the car where she climbed into the passenger seat and slammed the door. Dudley got in as well, "Babe, what happened?"

"Just take me home." She said. She fought back tears as they rode in silence back to her flat. "Thanks for dinner," She got out and made her way up to the front door, aware of his presence behind her but choosing not to acknowledge it.

"Darling, tell me what is wrong." He touched her back as she tried to unlock the door the shaking hands. "What did they say to you?" She shook her head, fumbling with the keys. He sighed and took them form her hand and unlocked the door and led her inside. "Baby, please talk to me."

Lavender dropped her bag and made her way to the bedroom to stand in front of the full-length mirror. She looked at her neck and shoulder and found that the makeup she had placed over her scars had indeed begun to fade. She sighed and ran her fingers down them.

"Did they say something about them?" Dudley questioned from the doorway. He crossed the room and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"They don't think I'm good enough for you. They said that you would never date someone like me and that I must be tricking you with my magic. Baby, they hate me and I love you so much." She let the tears fall.

He sighed and turned her around, holding her tight against his chest. "Lavender, they don't understand. They do not understand what you can do and that makes them terrified. People hate what they can't understand and that is wrong. I love you more than anything and I don't care what my parents say. You are wonderful and beautiful and I am so lucky to have you in my life. Please don't cry over them. You are perfect and I know how much you love me and that is all that matters."

Lavender sniffled and wiped at her eyes. She looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I am so lucky to have you. I wish you could have known me when I was beautiful." She said, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

He sighed and released his grip around her waist and took a step back. Tucking a finger under her chin, he turned her face up to look at him. "Lavender, you are beautiful. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes. I wouldn't be a man if I didn't think you were beautiful. Your eyes, your lips, your hair, your voice, the way you laugh, the way you smile, your generosity and your understanding, your moodiness, your attitude and your scars, they all make you, you and I love it all. You are my world, my angel. Please don't think that you could ever be more beautiful to me than you are right now."

Lavender laughed, tears brimming her eyes as she flung her arms around his neck. "You are amazing, baby, I love you."

He smiled, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into him. His lips overtook hers as he carried her to the bed. "I love you too."

 **x-x-x**

Word Count: 1707.

 **disclaimer –** I do not own anything you recognize, if I did, I would have had it happen in the books, right?

 **Challenges/Competitions:**

 **Open Category 3** – Fluff.  
 **Music Meme Challenge** – Waking Up: I wouldn't be a man by Josh Turner (very light influence)  
 **Multiship Challenge –** Dean/Lavender – silver  
 **Famous Witch and Wizard Cards –** Coincidence  
 **Unusual Pairing Challenge** – DudleyLavdner

an. hop you all enjoyed it. : )


End file.
